The present invention is directed to the general field of ceiling fans, and to the more specific field of ceiling fans with features that make easier the tasks of hanging and electrically connecting the fan, and the task of installing the fan blades.
The installation of a ceiling fan is a difficult task for a single installer. To install a conventional ceiling fan, the fan is lifted to just below the electrical junction box and held there while connecting the fan wires to the electrical supply wires. After the electrical connection is finished, the fan is lifted further to place the fan bell over the junction box and held in that position while the fan is attached to the box or a ceiling hanger in some manner, typically with screws or bolts. The combined operation takes several minutes and usually requires two persons, one to lift and hold and the other to make the wire and screw connections.
To reduce the weight and profile of the fan while making the electrical and ceiling attachment, the fan blades are usually attached by screws to the drive ring hub after the fan is hung from the ceiling. Once the fan blades are attached to the fan, they are not easily removed.
The present invention provides an easily installed ceiling fan. The fan includes a quick connect device for electrically and physically mounting the fan to a ceiling, and an articulating blade assembly that allows the blades to be hung from the drive ring hub in a collapsed vertical orientation before the fan is hung from the ceiling, and then quickly snapped into the extended operating position.
A quick connect device of the present invention includes a first plate that is attachable to an electrical junction box and a second plate that is attachable to a fan. The first plate contains a first electrical contact and the second plate contains a second electrical contact. The second plate is rotatably coupled to the first plate to provide an electrical connection therebetween.
In a preferred embodiment, the quick connect device includes a receptacle plate wherein the first electrical contact is an electrical receptacle that can be connected to supply wires in the electrical junction box and a plug plate wherein the second electrical contact is an electrical plug of the type that mates with the receptacle, such as a three- or four-prong plug. The plug is rotatably mounted in the plug plate and is connected to electrical conductors for supplying electricity to the motor and any fan accessories. The receptacle plate and the plug plate are configured to secure one plate to the other by rotating one of the plates when the plug is inserted in the receptacle to align flanges in the ends of the plug plate to be inside of slots in the ends of the receptacle plate.
An articulating fan blade assembly of the present invention includes a drive ring hub, a fan blade and a lock. The drive ring includes at least one receiving slot. The fan includes a mounting portion extending from one end of the fan blade. The mounting portion includes a shaft configured for being received in the receiving slot. The lock retains the fan blade shaft within the receiving slot upon insertion of the shaft into the receiving slot.
More particularly, the articulating fan blade assembly includes a cylindrical rotary drive ring hub with fan blade receiving slots in the wall of the ring. The receiving slots are positioned equidistantly about the ring. Each fan blade has a mounting bracket extending from a root end of the blade. The mounting bracket includes a shaft configured for insertion into the receiving slot.